His and Her Love
by neko-chan lover
Summary: A Ryosaku Fic "It's already been five years but I'm still not over her." My first fic, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: old box

Summary: "It's already been five years bur I'm still not over her." My first fic hope you like it!!!

Chapter 1: Old Box

Echizen Ryoma, twenty-one years old one of the most popular pro tennis star player and hottest male athlete, is now cleaning and fixing his room.

'Damn that's stupid oyaji, this is his damn fault!!!' Ryoma muttered under his breathe annoyed.

(1)Flashback

It was early that morning when he was getting some milk from the fridge, when Ryoma's father Nanjiroh Echizen went to the kitchen and told Ryoma something very perverted and made him spit out the milk he had been currently drinking to the floor. Because of Ryoma's reaction Nanjiroh laughed and laugh until he was rolling on the floor.

"hahaha… you should have seen your face hahaha…" Nanjiroh said in between his laughter and continue on teasing his son.

Ryoma felt something snap at him and throw the carton of milk at his Oyaji's face but luckily his father dodge it and continue on making faces at his son. Ryoma felt his anger boil to the fullest and he continue on throwing things or food from the fridge at his father but his father keep on dodging everything he throws.

It was only until his mother, Rinko Echizen arrived did the two men stop whatever they were doing.

Rinko Echizen was furious at the sight before her. Her beautiful kitchen is now full of different kind of food and things scattered all over the floor and up to the ceiling.

Rinko turn to the two men who are the prime suspect of the mess with the coldest glare anyone had never seen before. Nanjiroh and Ryoma cringed at the dangerous aura her wife/mother was emitting and they both knew that they just woken up the devil.

After almost an hour of fuming, Rinko gave the two a punishment. She threw Nanjiroh's entire dirty magazine and forbid him to sleep inside their room as punishment and as for Ryoma, he is to clean the entire house including the kitchen without the help of their servants.

(1)End Flashback

'I'm really going to make that stupid oyaji pay for this.' Ryoma said and started cleaning his room.

It was almost lunch time when the only thing that left was for Ryoma to clean was his old cabinet that has been long forgotten. When he opened it lots of dust came out of it. He wiped it clean and started to take out the things and boxes that was there to re-organize it. He felt his body froze and un-explainable pain rush into his whole being especially his heart as he saw an old box. A box that he didn't dare to open for he was afraid, afraid to remember the memories that might take him back to the moments when he was still with her. It was a box given to him by Ryuuzaki Sakuno when they, no, when she broke up with him.

"It's already been five years but I'm still not over her" Ryoma said in a soft whispher, his voice was full of sadness and loneliness, yearning for the woman whom he gave his whole heart with.

**A/N:** Well that's it for the first chapter. Please leave a review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: the past

Warning: Ryoma's a bit OOC here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!!! (I forgot to put it on the first chapter hehe...)

CHAPTER 2: The Past

"Mada mada dane shounen" Echizen Nanjiroh said mockingly.

"che!" Ryoma scoffed. It was another one of those days where Ryoma and his father will play a practice match in tennis at the back of the shrine temple and as usual Ryoma was once again defeated by his father.

'Stupid oyaji' Ryoma thought very annoyed as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While in the shower Ryoma had been thinking about the upcoming U.S. Open where he will once again compete. After that his thought came on how to defeat his 'stupid oyaji' and then some ways to improve his tennis and techniques, then to Karupin and finally his thought landed to a certain brunette with two long braids and a beautiful pair of brown eyes, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the coach's grand daughter as he would always like to dub it. Truth be told but this soft spoken, shy, clumsy but cute girl had managed to capture the heart of our young prince. They have been dating for almost two years now and even if Ryoma is known for his cold and very aloof personality he is always very sweet and caring when it came to Sakuno. He may not tell her what he really feels but in all honesty he loves Sakuno very much that he is willing to give up his tennis career if it will ever hinder their relationship. But there was no need for him to do that for Sakuno was always the one who encourage him to fulfill his dream in conquering the tennis world and because of that he love Sakuno more…. Then a thought cross his mind. He hasn't seen Sakuno for the past few days- actually its weekend so there is no school and since they haven't made a plan to go out they will probably not see each other for the weekend. But that fact didn't pass his train of thought for he was busy thinking about Sakuno and as he continues on his thought he felt this sudden urge to see her or even just hear her voice.

'When did I ever become this obsessed about Sakuno?' Ryoma asked himself then smirk 'oh well it's not that I mind, she is my girlfriend after all.' Ryoma added to his thought and quickly got out of the shower.

After dressing himself up he get his mobile phone, when he was about to dial Sakuno's number his phone started ringing, as he looked at the caller I.D. Ryoma can't help himself but grin. It was Sakuno. 'So she missed me too eh' Ryoma thought and answer his phone.

"Hello" Ryoma said

"Ryoma-kun! Ano… are you free tonight?" Sakuno asked.

"yeah.. why?"

"Well you see I have something to tell you can you meet me at the park?"

"Yeah sure… what time?"

"Can you come now? I'm already here"

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes" Ryoma said and hung up. He quickly went outside their house and went to the park.

'I wonder what she wants to say.' Ryoma thought as he quickens his pace.

When he arrives at the park he quickly scanned his surrounding looking for his princess. He saw her standing under the big sakura tree that was planted on the center of the park. As quiet as a cat Ryoma managed to sneak up on the back of Sakuno and engulf her in a hug from the back- Sakuno gasped when he felt someone touch her but quietly calmed down when she heard the person behind her chuckled. She knows that voice very well that even with a thousand people talking she'll recognized that voice anywhere.

"I missed you" Ryoma murmured, burying his face on the crook of Sakuno's neck. Sakuno smiled a little before whispering a soft 'I missed you too' to Ryoma making him fell all giddy all over.

They stayed like that for a moment before Sakuno motion for them to seat at a nearby bench. It was quiet for a while and Ryoma was getting a bit anxious on what was Sakuno going to tell him when Ryoma was about to say something when Sakuno spoke first.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"hn"

"here" Sakuno said and handed Ryoma a box

"What's this?" Ryoma said confused. When Ryoma opened the box he became more confused. The box contained all the gifts he gave to Sakuno and their pictures together.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno sighed and looked at him in the eyes, and that's when Ryoma saw her face closely. It looked pale and her eyes were a bit red and puffy. 'had she been crying?' thought Ryoma as Sakuno spoke once again.

"We should break-up Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stated firmly. Ryoma's eyes widened and shocked were written all over his face. 'WTH!!!'

After what seems like eternity Ryoma finally spoke. "Stop joking it's not funny." Ryoma said simply his voice cold.

Sakuno's gaze lowered to the ground before saying "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, but I'm not joking" after that statement everything become silent again, neither one of them say a thing- Sakuno because she's trying not to cry and Ryoma trying to absorb everything Sakuno said.

After a while Sakuno stood up and was about to walk away when she heard Ryoma speak.

"Why?" Ryoma asked as he grabbed Sakuno's hand, his mask is starting to slip away. He just couldn't let Sakuno leave him; he'll do everything to keep their relationship intact. Before Sakuno could say a thing Ryoma spoke once again.

"Why Sakuno, did I do something wrong?" Ryoma said tightening his hold on her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ryoma-kun… it's just me." Sakuno said as she pull her hand out of his hand.

"What do you mean it's you?" Ryoma said as he grasped her shoulder tightly, getting a bit angry now and confused but most of all he feel his heart starting to break slowly and it hurts… a lot.

" let go Ryoma-kun you're hurting me!" Sakuno said as she tries to free herself off Ryoma's grasped, but to no avail. Ryoma's hold on her only tightened.

"Tell me why?!" Ryoma demanded.

"I don't love you anymore!" Sakuno shouted as she looked at the ground her bangs covering her eyes.

Ryoma froze at her words and felt his heart completely break into tiny pieces. He let go of her shoulders, his hands- no his whole body was shaking.

"I'm sorry and thank you for everything Echizen-san, goodbye." Sakuno said and left.

Ryoma fell down on his knees and replay what had happened. "I don't love you anymore!" Sakuno's words rang to his head again and again. When he couldn't handle the pain anymore he let himself cry as drops of rain came falling down from the sky.

The next day Ryoma came to school, determination is burning in his eyes, he'll get Sakuno back no matter what. But his newfound resolved was quickly smash down when he learned that Sakuno had transferred school and is no longer residing in Japan. He learned from her best friend- Tomoka Osakada that she had transferred to Europe.

After that no one had ever since his eyes spark the way they used to, not even when his playing tennis.

A few days after that Nanjiroh informed his son that they will go back to America he said that there will be more opportunity for him to become pro in America than in Japan. Ryoma agreed thinking that it will keep himself busy and won't have time to think about Sakuno and with that they went back to America. Ryoma concentrate on playing tennis and tennis alone and after achieving a few titles Ryoma had become popular not only because of his great skills but also because of his good looks making a lot of company wants him to indorse their product and girls to start fawning over him.

But even after five years she is still the one that holds his heart completely.

A/N: please leave a review…


	3. Chapter 3: her reason

**CHAPTER 3: **Her Reason

Ryoma heaved a long sigh as he looked at the box his holding. The box sure brought both pleasant and unpleasant memories for him. But even all that happened to him he still can't forget Sakuno, even with thousands of girls fawning over him. Heck he never even dated another girl after their break-up.

"I still love her… so much" Ryoma said softly and heaved another sigh. 'It's already been five years since I last saw her; I wonder how she's doing? Has she dated another man after our break-up? Is she married now?' Ryoma stop his thoughts as he felt another pang in his heart. 'No! Stop thinking about it.' Ryoma thought to himself and shook his head trying to get rid of the idea of Sakuno being married. His train of thought was cut off when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." Ryoma said, and then their butler opens the door.

"Food is serve young master; your parents are waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'll be there in a sec." Ryoma replied and the butler turns to go. Ryoma then put the box on top of his bedside table and went downstairs.

"Mada mada dane shounen" Nanjiroh said laughing and went back to their house.

"Stupid Oyaji!" Ryoma said as he gasped for breath. They had another practice match and although Ryoma had improved greatly at his tennis, he still couldn't defeat his father. 'I'm going to beat that Oyaji someday.' Ryoma thought as he gathered all his things and go to his room to take a shower.

Minutes later Ryoma came out of the shower fully dressed with a towel on his head.

"Meow" Ryoma looked down and saw his cat rubbing it's head on his feet.

"Oh… Karupin" Ryoma said with a smile and patted his cat.

"Meow" Karupin cooed as Ryoma stroke his fur and carry him on his bed. Ryoma was gently stroking his cat's fur when it suddenly leaped out of his lap and jumps on top of his bedside table where the box is.

"Meow" Karupin purred as he scratched the lid of the box as if trying to open it. Ryoma seeing this grabbed Karupin out of the box but Karupin scratched his hand causing Ryoma to drop Karupin on his bedside table.

"Meow" Karupin purred louder and drop the box on the floor, causing its contents to scattered on the floor.

"Look at what you did Karupin!" Ryoma scolded his cat but Karupin merely looked at him and turn to leave his room as if nothing happened. Ryoma sigh, 'Karupin can really be naughty if he wants to.' Ryoma thought and started picking up the contents of the box that was scattered on the floor. As he was picking the things up he realized that he had never seen the box contents thoroughly. So he took his time and look at the stuff closely. He remembered all the pictures very clearly; some was taken by Fuji-sempai and the others were taken in a studio. There were also the gifts he gave Sakuno, the memories of Sakuno's cute face and reaction every time he will give Sakuno his gifts, how she would blush a pretty shade of pink and smile her sweet smile at him was etched on his mind forever. He missed her more than he could ever say. 'Maybe I can go back to Japan and visit her.' Ryoma thought. 'But what if she is already have a new boyfriend and had already move on' a thought at the back of his head added. Ryoma sighed he started putting the things back inside the box when he noticed a white envelop.

"A letter?" Ryoma said confused, he can't remember giving Sakuno a letter before. Ryoma took the envelope and open it. His eyes widened it wasn't a letter for Sakuno but it was a letter address to him. He recognized the handwriting, it was Sakuno's. Ryoma then start reading the contents of the letter.

'_Dear Ryoma-kun,'_ It started.

_If you are reading these words, it means you haven't burned this letter, or dropped it unopened into the trash together with the box. For that I'm grateful. Since I'm not sure if I'll ever have this opportunity again, I'll get to the point._

_The reason that I want to break up with you is not because I don't love you anymore Ryoma-kun. I just don't want to be the reason for you to stop pursuing your dream, I know how much you love playing tennis and being a pro-tennis player is your dream. You see, Ryoma-kun I'm sick. I have cancer. The doctor said I probably inherit it from my late grandfather who died from cancer. I know that if ever you know about my health condition you will stay by my side even if it affects your tennis, and I don't want that. I want you to fulfill your dreams because seeing you happy makes me happy as well._

_The doctor don't know if my cancer can be cured or not, but obaa-chan and I are trying are best to find a cure to this sickness of mine. Ryoma-kun I don't know if ever I'll survive but I promise you that I will keep on fighting._

_Before I end this letter I just want you to know that I love you, always and forever. You will always have a special place here in my heart no matter what. I also want to say sorry, I hope you understand my reason. Be happy… _

_Sakuno_

Drops of tears roll down from Ryoma's eyes as he finished reading the letter. He couldn't believe it, all this time he thought that the reason Sakuno broke-up with him was because she doesn't love him anymore but he was wrong. Sakuno did that because of him, because she wants him to fulfill his dream, she wants him to be happy. 'Doesn't she know that she is my dream, my happiness? She's suffering and I wasn't beside her.

"Damn!" Ryoma cursed. "I need to see her." Ryoma said and got his mobile phone and dialled a number after it ring twice someone answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tanaka it's me."

"ah… Ryoma, what is it?"

"I need to go back to Japan right now."

"What?! Why so sudden, you know you still have to attend many interview and your next match is just a month away!" Tanaka-Ryoma's manager shouted at him.

"I don't care about anything! Cancel them all I don't fucking care. Just book me a flight back to Japan, if you don't want to then fine I'll buy the ticket myself!" Ryoma shouted back.

"Alright, alright just calmed down ok Ryoma? I'll book you a flight back to Japan; just tell me the reason why you need to go back." Tanaka said.

Ryoma was quiet for a while before saying

"I need to get back what's mine." And with that Ryoma hung up.

Ryoma then started packing his things when his father came to his room.

" Oi, where are you going in such a hurry?" Nanjiroh asked his son.

"Japan." Ryoma simply said still packing his things.

"Eh, why? I thought your next matchwill be next month, so why are you leaving so sudden?" Nanjiroh asked confuse at his son's action, when he spotted the box that Sakuno give back to Ryoma and the letter on top of it. He took the letter and started reading. Ryoma was too busy packing that he didn't notice what's Nanjiroh's doing.

"Heh, so you're going back for her eh?" Nanjiroh said "Goodluck" Nanjiroh said and went out of his room whistling.

After packing his things, his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Ryoma you should go now, I manage to reserve you a seat at the last flight" Tanaka said.

"arigatou." Ryoma said and hung up.

He dashed out of their house and was about to enter his Ferrari when he remembered something, he quickly rush back to their house and went to the kitchen. He kissed her mother on the cheek who was sitting on a chair while drinking tea. Rinko gasped.

"I'll be off now, kaa-san." Ryoma said as he run out the house.

"What, where is he going?" Rinko asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, he's going back to Japan to get back his girl." Nanjiroh said popping out of nowhere and smirk.

While in the airport Ryoma can't help but feel nervous, although he didn't know why. When Ryoma was finally seated he become more nervous, he didn't know what will Sakuno's reaction will be when she see him. Will she be happy or angry at him? And what if she's very weak right now? What if she's already dying? Ryoma feel another pang in his heart. 'No!' Ryoma thought. 'I know she'll make it, she promised me.' Ryoma thought confidence is now starting to build inside of him.

"Wait for me Sakuno I'm coming."

**A/N:** don't forget to leave a review…


	4. Chapter 4: reassurance

CHAPTER 4: Reassurance

A beautiful lady with a brown hair which hung loosely just below her shoulder is now sitting at a hospital bed her legs and feet are covered with a white blanket as she watched the scenery outside her window.

"It's so beautiful ne Tomo-chan, obaa-chan?" Sakuno said as Tomoka who was fixing the flowers in the vase stop and look at the scenery.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Tomoka agreed.

"The cherry blossoms sure are beautiful this year." Sumire Ryuuzaki said as she gives Sakuno a cup of tea.

"Obaa-chan what does the doctor said?" Sakuno asked as she get the tea from her grandmother.

" Don't worry about it Sakuno, the doctor said that you are recovering very fast and the number of the cell cancer in your body is decreasing in a very fast rate after you complete the last session of your therapy last month. He also told me that he'll give me your last test result today, but I'm sure that it will bring good news so just relax Sakuno." Sumire replied and smiled at her grand daughter.

"Hai." Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Hmm… maybe I can go and check it right now." Sumire said as she stood from her seat.

"I'll be off now." Sumire said and left the room.

"Ne, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said after Sumire left.

Tomoka look at Sakuno, "What is it?"

"I…I'm scared Tomo-chan."

"eh?!" Tomoka said and sit beside her bestfriend.

"What do you mean Sakuno? Didn't you hear what your oba-chan said? The doctor think that you're recovering very fast and that was a good sign right? You don't have to worry about it ne?" Tomoka said comfortingly.

"It's not that Tomo-chan, I know that I'm getting better but it's not that." Sakuno said.

"Then what is it?" Tomoka asked curiously.

"Tomo-chan, do you remember the promise I told you that I made to myself after I was admitted to the hospital? The promise that I told you I will fulfill no matter what?" Sakuno asked Tomoka in return.

Tomoka was quiet for a while thinking, then suddenly she remembered.

"The promise!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Sakuno smiled softly, "That's the reason I'm scared Tomo-chan, I promised that day that if ever I manage to recover the first thing I'll do will be to find Ryoma-kun, to explain to him everything and to say sorry to him. But thinking about it now I suddenly feel scared, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I hurt him so much Tomo-chan, if you saw him that time his eyes were full of sadness it was agonizing. I don't want to hurt him but that was the only way I could think of for him to be happy." Sakuno explained.

"You still love him don't you?' Tomoka asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Sakuno replied. "I just want him to forgive me for what I've done. He probably has another girlfriend right now. Who knows maybe his already married? I really don't care if he still love me or not, I just want him to forgive me that's more than enough." Sakuno said as a drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"Oh Sakuno, I know he'll forgive you. No one can stay mad at a person like you, who is sweet, kind, caring and beautiful." Tomoka said as she hugged her bestfriend.

"Arigatou Tomo-chan." Sakuno said and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, besides that's what friend is for right?" Tomoka said and smiled back.

IN THE AIRPORT

When Ryoma arrived at the Japan International airport, he quickly dialled Momoshiro's phone number. (They keep in contact, although Momoshiro didn't say a thing about Sakuno's sickness as requested to him by Sakuno herself.) After ringing for quite sometime someone finally answered it.

"Moshi moshi." Momoshiro Takeshi answered.

"Momo-sempai." Ryoma replied.

"E-echizen?!" Momo exclaimed, it's been a while since Ryoma last call him. "It's a surprise you called what's up?" Momo added

"I'm in Japan right now." Ryoma simply stated.

"What?!" Momo exclaimed once again. "Aren't your match just a month away?" Momo asked.

"I don't care about that right now. I came to see Sakuno do you know where she is right now?" Ryoma asked urgently. Momo once informed him that the Ryuuzaki's came back in Japan a year after he left for America.

"I…uh…erm.." Momo stuttered, he didn't know if he should tell Ryoma about Sakuno or not.

"Echizen what exactly do you need from Ryuuzaki-chan?" Momo asked his voice faltering abit.

"She's sick and I have to see her." Ryoma answered thinking that Momo didn't know about Sakuno, but he was dead wrong.

Momo was shocked, 'how did he found out?' was the thought that keep on ringing inside his head and without thinking much he voice out his thought.

"How did you found out?" Momo asked and quickly covered his mouth as he curse himself inside. He wasn't supposed to say that, 'man, if Ryuuzaki-sensei find out I'm doom!' momo thought but was cut off by Ryoma's enraged voice over the phone.

"You knew all along and didn't bother to tell me?!" Ryoma exclaimed he was really angry.

"Whoa, just calm down Echizen." Momo said.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down?! You knew about Sakuno all along and you didn't tell me a thing. She was suffering and I wasn't beside her!" Ryoma exclaimed once more.

"She asked as not to tell you because she said you won't continue pursuing your dream if you ever find out about it, and she doesn't want that. She loves you so much she is willing to sacrifice her happiness just for you to be happy, and all we can do is to respect that!" Momo shouted back at him.

Ryoma become silent, he didn't know what to answer back. Then Ryoma heard Momoshiro heaved a sigh before speaking once again.

"It really doesn't matter now." Momoshiro said. "I heard from sensei that Ryuuzaki is doing much better now, after her therapy and all I mean."

Ryoma sigh in relief when he heard that.

"She's in the xxx hospital right now."

"Arigatou sempai and uh… gomen for… shouting at you earlier." Ryoma said a little bit embarrassed.

Momo chuckled, it's not everyday you hear those words from Echuizen after all.

" Che, it's okay. I understand how you feel. Now go and get her, she really missed you, you know?" Momo said.

"hai!" Ryoma replied and hung up. He hailed a taxi and quickly tell the driver the hospital Momo mentioned.

When he arrived at the hospital he went to the information table and asked one of the nurses there where is Sakuno's room number. After getting her room number he quickly looked for her room when he suddenly saw Sumire Ryuuzaki went out a room which he assumed to be Sakuno's.

Ryoma came closer to Sumire. "Ryuuzaki-sensei." He called when he was only a few feet away from her.

Upon hearing her name called, she quickly looked for the person who called her. When her eyes landed on Ryoma she gasped but quickly compose herself.

"r-ryoma is that you?" sumire asked, still can't believe that Ryoma is actually standing just a few feet away from her.

"Hai." Ryoma simply replied, assuring Sumire that it was really him and not just her imagination.

"You came here for Sakuno?" Sumire asked but sounded more like a statement.

Ryoma nodded.

"So, tell me, who told you she's here and do you know about her condition?" Sumire asked.

"Yes I know about her condition but no one told me about it." Ryoma answered

"No one told you then how-"

"A letter." Ryoma cut her off and show her the letter.

Sumire smile and pointed to a room.

"She's in there." She said and motioned for him to go ahead inside.

Ryoma obeyed and walked towards the room Sumire pointed. But when he was about to knock he hesitated. 'What if she's not really okay like what Momo-sempai said? What if he just said that so I wouldn't worry?' a lot of 'what if's' ran through his head making his heart pounds hard against his chest.

He looks at Sumire but Sumire just gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Ryoma , she is better than you think she is. Go on and see her, she misses you a lot." Sumire said and patted Ryoma on the shoulder. "I need to go now, I have to see Sakuno's doctor." Sumire said and left.

Ryoma took a deep breath and knock on the door.

**A/N: ** Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: forgiveness

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, I was pretty busy the past few days. And thank you for all of your reviews. Here's the next chapter hope you like it…

CHAPTER 5: Forgiveness

Ryoma can hear footsteps coming closer and he can feel his heartbeat going faster by the seconds. He still feels nervous even after Momoshiro and Sumire's assurance that Sakuno is okay. But he makes his façade calm and composed. 'I can do this everything will be alright.' Ryoma keep on telling himself as the door open.

Tomoka and Sakuno were chatting, when they heard a knock coming from the door. "I'll go get it." Tomoka said and stood from the chair she was sitting. When she opened the door and saw who was there, her jaw instantly fell to the ground, her eyes widened; standing before her was no other than Echizen Ryoma himself.

When the door finally opened, it revealed a girl with choco-brown hair tied in two pigtails. He know he saw her somewhere before—

'Ah! She's Sakuno's bestfriend.' Ryoma thought as he thinks hard searching his brain for the girl's name. 'What's her name…ah… is it Takano? No, Takano is a boy's name…ahmm….ah!'

"Osakada." He half stated, half question for assurance, in a low voice.

Tomoka's eyes grew even wider when he heard him uttered her name. 'It really is Ryoma-sama' Tomoka thought. Before she can utters another word. She heard Sakuno speak.

"Who is it Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked and again, before Tomoka can form a coherent reply Ryoma step inside the room.

Sakuno's eyes widened upon seeing Ryoma.

"Ryom-kun." She softly said but enough for Ryoma to hear. She looked up and their eyes met. They stay like that for a long while, when Tomoka finally speak.

"I guess I'll just leave the two of you alone." With that said she left the room.

After Tomoka left the silence become more intense, but neither the two of them want to say a word. Sakuno is scared, she didn't know what to do nor say—'How did Ryoma-kun found out? Is he mad at me?' at this thought a tear roll down from her eyes and she started crying.

When Ryoma saw her, he felt a great relief washed through him. Sakuno, as far as he can tell was fine, even though she seem a bit thinner she doesn't looks pale and Ryoma knew she is really fine. Then he saw her cry, tears were running freely down her cheeks. He felt another pang in his heart. He never wanted to see her cry, so he quickly came to her and cupped her face. Using his thumbs he wiped all her tears all away.

Sakuno gasped as she felt his hands on both sides of her cheeks—it was warm just like the old times when he would hold her hands and they would walk home together hand in hand. A small sad smile washed through her face as she reminisces about the past but only for a couple of seconds. When she looked up, Ryoma was looking gently at her and there was a small smile etched on his face. Sakuno couldn't take it anymore and so she cried once again.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry." Sakuno said in between her sob. "I'm r-really s-sorry for h-hurting you and l-lying to y-you, I'm r-really s-sorry—' Sakuno cried even more.

"Ssshhh…its okay Sakuno, don't cry." Ryoma said as he comforted her.

"I'm so sorry." Sakuno cried again.

Ryoma who didn't know what to do to stop Sakuno from crying, pulled her into an embrace. Sakuno gasped at his action but didn't do anything.

"It's fine now Sakuno, I understand, please don't cry anymore." Ryoma told Sakuno gently as he stroked her hair.

Sakuno's crying eventually stop and she looks up at him. "You're not mad at me?" Sakuno asked in a small voice.

Ryoma smiled and cup her cheeks and softly kissed her on her lips. "Does that answer your question?" Ryoma asked a crooked smile was tugging on his lips. Sakuno looked at him a bit starry eyed. Ryoma's smile grew even wider. "Mada mada dane Sakuno, I love you." Ryoma said softly and this time Sakuno was the one who embraced him with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too Ryoma-kun… so much." Sakuno said as she felt Ryoma embrace her.

"Don't ever leave me again Sakuno." Ryoma said and hugged her protectively and possessively.

"I would never do that again Ryoma-kun."

"Never again." Ryoma whispered as Sakuno relax in his warm and protective/possessive embrace.

When Ryoma and Sakuno parted, they look at each others eyes. "I missed you

." both Ryoma and Sakuno said at the same time.

Sakuno giggles then turned into a laugh after a few seconds Ryoma also joins in Sakuno's laughter.

He rested his forehead at Sakuno's forehead and murmured an 'I love you' to her. Sakuno smiled and whispered an 'I love you too.' before Ryoma slowly lean in closer and close the gap between them by giving Sakuno a deep kiss.

Outside the room:

"Yay! Ochibi-chan and Sakuno-chan is finally together again!" Kikumaru said urging himself not to make too much noise.

"Ah young love, young love." Momoshiro said.

"Fsshh… so troublesome." Kaidoh said under his breathe but there was a small smile plastered on his face.

"It's really good to see them finally came to an understanding ne?" Oishi said as Kawamura and Tomoka nodded.

"But I still can't believe that Ryoma-sama can say such sweet words." Tomoka said and everyone agreed to her. Who knew that someone like ryoma can be sweet?

"What a pity though. I didn't manage to capture that perfect moment; the media will surely pay me a good amount of money for that picture." Fuji said with his same smile plastered on his face. Everybody shuddered, Fuji sure is a sadist.

"Hehe… I was just kidding, so what do you think Tezuka?" Fuji asked the guy beside him who seemed to be smiling a bit to the direction of Ryoma and Sakuno, but only for a second or two.

Everybody stared at Tezuka expecting him to say something.

"hn" was all Tezuka said as everyone fall on the floor anime style except for Fuji.

"What can you expect from our stoic buchou?" Fuji said and smile.

"There is a 95% chance that they'll be happy together." Inui suddenly stated.

"eh! Why only 95 it should be 100." Eiji whined.

"That's right. It should be 100." Momoshiro said in agreement.

"It's only 95% because its still depends on the outcome of Ryuuzaki-san test." Inui explained and everyone become silent.

Just then Sumire came. She was surprised to see all the ex-regulars.

"What are you all doing her?" she asked them.

"We heard from Momo that ochibi is back and that he found out about Saku-chan's condition and went straight here." Kikumaru said.

"And… uh… we came here because….." Momo trailed off not knowing what to say as an excuse for them being there.

"You came here to spy, am I right? Boys you sure don't change." Sumire said and sigh as the regulars smile sheepishly at her except you know who.

"Nya you got us!" Eiji said and chuckled awkwardly.

"We also want to know about Ryuuzaki chan's result sensei." Fuji said seriously his eyes opened.

"oh, I almost forgot about that." Sumire said and a thought suddenly pass through her mind.

"Wait, tell me first how are things between ryoma and Sakuno are, are they together again?" Sumire asked and they nodded. Sumire smiled.

"That's 'good to hear. Well let's go inside I'll announce it to everyone." Sumire said and opened the door.

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter, hope you like it. The next chapter will be the last please stay tuned. And sorry for all the grammatical errors I typed this as fast as I can before we leave for vacation so yeah… once again thank you for all of your reviews don't forget to leave one….

^ /\_____/\

* (=^ _ ^=)

*(_______) Meow...


	6. Chapter 6: together forever

CHAPTER 6: Together Forever

Ryoma and Sakuno looked up when they heard the door opened and was shocked, though Ryoma didn't show it, all the ex-regular were there standing in front of them.

"Sempai-tachi what are you all doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"We came here to know the result of your test Sakuno-chan." Kikumaru said cheerfully.

"oh." Sakuno said then smiled "arigatou for coming."

Everyone smiles back at her and then they turn to Ryoma; who was sitting beside Sakuno, who merely nod as acknowledgment.

"Alright everyone listen up." Sumire in a serious voice as everyone become silent, waiting for her to continue.

"The doctor assigned to Sakuno had already told me about the result of her last test." Sumire started as Ryoma holds Sakuno's hand tightly with his but not too tight as to hurt her.

"And he said-- Sumire looked at everyone and smile "that you are now fully healed and may leave the hospital anytime you like." Sumire finished.

Everyone was silent, until Tezuka walked up to Sakuno and spoke.

"Congratulation Ryuuzaki-san, I always know you can do it." He smiled at her and patted her on the head. Fuji then clapped his hand and everyone follows.

Sakuno was so happy that she ends up crying again. Ryoma then embrace her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you Sakuno." Tomoka said after Ryoma released Sakuno from his embrace. Tomoka ran to her bestfriend and hug her, she too was crying.

"Arigatou Tomo-chan, if you weren't with me I wouldn't have made it." Sakuno said as she hugged Tomoka back.

"Nya, I want a hug too Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed and ran towards Sakuno but Ryoma block Sakuno from him and glare at came running to Oishi and hid behind his back.

"You're too possessive Ochibi, I just want a hug." Eiji whined and earned a super glare from Ryoma.

"Nya, ochibi is so scary!" Eiji exclaimed and everyone laugh.

"che." Ryoma scoffed and hug Sakuno. "I have every right to be possessive sempai, she's mine anyway." Ryoma stated that make Sakuno blush and he to smirk. Everyone laugh once again.

Sakuno went home the day after they issued the result of her test. While Ryoma went back to America a week after to arranged some meetings and tennis tournaments. He came back after ten days together with his family and of course karupin to live back at Japan. And everything went back to normal.

**A few months later:**

Ryoma is now standing outside Sakuno's house. He had already ringed the doorbell and just waiting for someone to open it. He had asked Sakuno out for dinner but actually he had planned to propose to Sakuno tonight. After a lot of planning and a few advices from his sempai-tachi—which wasn't very helpful at all, he finally came up with this plan. But first he really had to make his racing heart to calm down. 'I wonder what her reaction will be.' Ryoma's thought was cut off by the sound of a door being opened….

A beautiful lady with brown hair that was let loose came out. She was wearing a light pink dress which clung to her curves perfectly. She is also wearing a slight make-up on and a beautiful smile.

"You are really beautiful Sakuno." Ryoma said as he gave her a bouquet of red roses he bought for her. She blushes at his action but nevertheless smile.

"arigatou, you look lovely as well." Sakuno said and took the flowers from him.

"Shall we go then?" Ryoma said and extend his arm for Sakuno to hold. Sakuno nodded and hold his arm and they were off.

After having a dinner in an elite restaurant, Ryoma asked Sakuno to walk for a while and she agreed. Now they are walking at the park hand in hand when Ryoma suddenly asked Sakuno to close her eyes. Sakuno though confuse obeys. When she closed her eyes she felt Ryoma cover her still close eyes with a blind fold.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't worry I'm here, I just need to assure that you can't see a thing." Ryoma said.

"Mou Ryoma-kun! You can take the blind off now, I won't peek I promise."

"Yadda, just trust me okay?" Ryoma said as he lead Sakuno somewhere.

**A few minutes later:**

"Are we there yet ryoma-kun?"

"Almost, be patient." Ryoma replied as Sakuno sigh and just follows Ryoma's lead.

Another few minutes past and they finally stopped walking.

"Alright we're here." Ryoma finally announced as he took off Sakuno's blind fold from behind her."You can open your eyes now." Ryoma whispered softly and Sakuno did what she was told.

When she opened her eyes she gasped. They were at a bridge in the middle of a pond and there were hundreds of fireflies around them.

"Ryoma-kun this is so beautiful." Sakuno said a smile playing on her lips.

"There's more." Ryoma said and motioned Sakuno to look towards a row of cherry blossoms tree which were only visible because of the fireflies.

"Three." Ryoma counted.

"two."

"One." As Ryoma counted one, lights started to glow from the trees.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered her hand went up to cover her mouth as she felt tears forming from her eyes. The lights from the trees outlined the words 'Marry me.'

She turned to Ryoma and hug him tight, saying 'yes' over and over again as her tears falls from her eyes. Ryoma chuckled and got down on one knee before her. He got out a velvet box from his coat pocket, opened it and inside laid the most beautiful ring Sakuno had ever seen. Ryoma took it out and put it on Sakuno's ring finger. He stood up and kisses Sakuno on her lips as she kisses him back as well.

"I love you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as they parted and snuggle closer to Ryoma's embrace.

"I love you too, and it's Ryoma for you Mrs. Echizen." Ryoma said.

They get married eventually and live in a simple yet elegant house Ryoma had brought for her and for their future kids.

True that they suffered a lot because of the trials they had come to face, and the circumstances led them to be separated from each other. But even though that they are miles apart from each other they never stopped loving each other and now they are finally together, forever for the rest of their living years.

**END**

A/N: Finally I finished it, thank you for all who supported my story and for all of those who reviewed…. ^_^


End file.
